


I Didn't Mean to Turn You On (AMV)

by quartile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Constructed Reality, Heartbreak, M/M, Miscommunication, Robert Palmer, anime music video, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartile/pseuds/quartile
Summary: What if Yuuri really was freaked out by Victor's efforts to get close to him?





	I Didn't Mean to Turn You On (AMV)

Video link: [When I took you out, I knew what you were all about...](https://youtu.be/vnLGdH1dr3Y)


End file.
